


A Girl is at Winterfell

by LittleBozSheep



Series: A Girl is No One [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A mans thoughts, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Feel-good, Gen, GoT, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Valar Morghulis, Well a mix of the two, Winterfell, can be read with romance or without, canon typical language, don’t copy to other sites, references to both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: When at Winterfell a lovely Girl sees many things from the shadows but misses a lot.OrArya goes around spying on everyone in Winterfell.





	A Girl is at Winterfell

A girl was no-one, so Arya would see.

The way a woman grips the enemy's sword with memories in her eyes.

How a sister smiles at a ripped & bloody, white cloak when alone (from a man never truly on the list)

A family 'Friend' behind a wall, before playing his game.

Cracks in ironwork made by someone of not true stag blood.

A girl thinks she watches all. Unknowing she has been seen.

A man watches from a distance

A man will resume the name Jaqen H'ghar for a girl.

A lovely girl wonders if a man is near, still unseeing.

**Author's Note:**

> A Huge Thanks to the gorgeous SparklingEspeon for betaing this story.  
.  
As always come visit my [Tumblr](https://littlebozsheep.tumblr.com)


End file.
